New Country, Fresh Start
by mAcKiE-mOo
Summary: Bella has just moved to her father's place in Australia. Will the trip be a good or bad change? Cannon Parings EXB and All human. T cause i want it to be.
1. Australia here i come

**So I'm starting a new story. I hope you guys like it. I live in Australia so I use Australian spelling (i.e. Mum and Mom) and sometimes I'm Dr Seuss because I create my own words. So here is the first Chapter**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight not me. That's kinda obvious**

**

I was half way through my flight from Phoenix. I am going to live with my father Charlie who I haven't seen in ages. My mum is going to following my step-father, Phil, around like a groupie at his baseball games and since I hate baseball I refuse to go so that is why I am on this plane.

When most peoples parents get divorced one of the parents usually move to the next town over or a few hours away or sometimes to another state but not my dad, he tried to give my mum lots of space by moving to a different county. That's right my dad moved to hot and sunny Australia.

He moved to a small town about an hour away from Sydney. I have been there three or four times but I couldn't go see him much since It wasn't a simple car drive away. Where he lives is good as it is about a 45 minute drive to this really nice beach and about and hour away from Sydney.

The plane trip seems to be dragging on forever. They had already brought lunch so now I have to find some way to keep myself occupied. I was lucky that I had a window set but looking at the clouds gets a little boring after a while so I pulled out my ipod touch and started watching some videos. After watching Mama Mia! and Disaster movie the flight was almost over so I decided to have a little nap. It sucked that I had a little old lady sitting next to me since I couldn't spread out but I think I will manage. I closed my eyes and rested my head back and let darkness put me to sleep.

I woke up to someone poking my arm. As I opened my eyes I saw the little old lady looking at me with a smile on her face. I let out a little squeal when I saw her but then laughed at how stupid I sounded. The little old lady smiled again.

"Dearly we are almost at Sydney Airport so I thought I would wake you up" she said in a really sweat voice

"Thank you" I said as sweat as I could manage in my sleepy state.

I rode the last five minutes of my trip in silence. When the plane landed, I jumped out of my seat and got my carry on luggage out of the overhead compartment. I got off the plane and walked out into the terminal where I saw heaps of other people's family and friends standing on there tip toes trying to see the people they were waiting for. I saw a few people run past me into others waiting arms and I smiled at there reunions. Then it was my turn.

I saw Charlie standing by a group of chairs and ran towards him.

"Hello kiddo I haven't seen you in a long time" he said with a smile on his face

"What are we playing dad. State the obvious?" I stated causing him to laugh.

We made our way over to the baggage carousel where I collected the rest of my belongings. I had two big suitcases filled with clothing that I had brought with we and a small one full of little random nick-nacks I had. Charlie carried one of the big bags and the smaller one while a carried the other big bag and the carry on bag.

We made our way over to my dads white Ford Falcon and got in. We got onto the freeway and started to talk

"So how have you been lately" Charlie asked to start convocation

"I've been good. What about you"

"Can't complain much. So how was school over in Phoenix?" He replied

"I was good. I got into the top 15 of the grade before summer brake" I said then it hit me it was the middle of the year over here so everyone was still at school. Fudge.

"So Dad have you decided where I'm going to be going to school" I asked. I really was curious

"Yes I have actually. There's a private catholic school called Joan of Arc College. It is really good and it is an all girls school so there wont be any distractions" He replied. I think the part he was happiest about was the 'All girls' and the 'no distractions' part.

"Oh okay" I said trying to sound excited. I failed miserably. You would think being a drama student would help with my acting wouldn't you

We fell into a nice, unawkward silence for the rest of the trip. It was almost seven o'clock here. I started thinking about school. It was a Thursday and when I got home Charlie wanted to fill out a few forms so he could hand them in tomorrow and I could start Monday. I wander how American I will sound to all these Australian's. I will have to ask on of them that question. I started laughing at the thought and Charlie gave me one of those looks saying 'What the hell are you laughing at you spastic' which made me laugh harder

Just as the laughing stopped Charlie announced that we had arrived at the house. I had changed a little since I last saw it but I had to expect that. I walked up the path and opened the door. The inside had a few changes but like the outside, nothing drastic.

I walked up the stairs to where my room should be. When I opened the door I was shocked to realise nothing had changed at all. It still held my dolls on the shelf and the small doll house in the corner. I walked and stood in the middle of the room. This all has to change.

I dumped my bags on the ground and went downstairs for something to eat. Charlie insisted on getting a pizza so now we are waiting for it to come.

"Hey dad didn't you want me to fill out some forms" I asked since I knew I wouldn't be bothered to do it later

"Yeah here they are" he walked over and picked up a big white envelope and chucked it on the table "just fill them out and leave them on the bench" he said before walking back into the lounge room to watch a game of NRL.

I was half way through the forms when the doorbell rang.

"Don't worry Charlie I'll get it" I yelled.

"Okay" he grunted

I went and grabbed the $25 Charlie had left on the counter and went to the door. As I opened it I saw a massive guy with the biggest mussels I had ever seen. He must either work out a lot or use heaps of steroids. His name tag read Emmett.

"That will be $25 tonight" He said sounding a little bored. I passed him the money while he read out what we ordered. After I nodded he passed me the pizza's and was off.

I walked back inside and made my way to the lounge room where Charlie was sprawled out on the couch. I passed him his pizza and we sat there and ate while the game continued on TV. From the commentary I think the two teams that were playing were the Panthers and the Eels and I'm pretty sure the Panthers were winning.

After about ten minutes I had finished my pizza and the game started to get boring so I went and continued the forms. They were not too complicated to fill out.

A further ten minutes had passed when I looked up at the clock after filling in the forms. The clock read 9:30. I started feeling a little sleepy so I told Charlie I was going to bed and made my way up stairs.

I got under the covers that I had had on this bed for about 4 years and snuggled into the mattress. I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me into slumber.

**

**So Love it, Hate it? I won't know unless you review it (Do you get my drift)**

**Anyway if you are reading this thanks for reading my first chapter**

**Peace**

**Mackie**


	2. Redecorating

**I was actually surprised to get 2 reviews and 3 alerts for the first chapter. I know if you are reading this you are what the hell it was only like 5 in total but I'm happy with that. Now this is my second chapter. Enjoy!**

******

I awoke the next morning and opened my eyes. It was still dark. I rolled over and looked at my clock. 5:30am. Lovely. I groaned and rolled out of bed. Damn I was cold. That's right its winter here. I walked over and grabbed my dressing gown of the hook on the back of my door. I thought this was supposed to hot and sunny Australia. It was never this cold in Arizona.

I decided to make my way downstairs. As I walked down the stairs I played around with my hair trying to keep stray strands out of my face. In the end I decided just to put it up in a ponytail. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I walked into the kitchen and slumped into a chair.

What am I going to do today? It was a Friday and since I wasn't fully enrolled on school yet it wasn't like I had something to today. I remembered the promise I made to myself last night. Today I am going to refurbish my bedroom. What colour should I do? I could do a light green room or a sea blue thing or a bright orange room.

What I did decide was I was going make myself a coffee. I walked over to the cupboards where Charlie had his cups. I pulled out a plain black mug and put in the coffee and sugar. After waiting for the kettle to boil, I poured the water into the cup before glancing at the clock on the microwave. It read 5: 58am. I decide I would go watch something on the T.V.

I walked into the lounge room with my coffee in my hands. I sat on my legs on the couch and picked up the remote. I randomly started flipping through the channels programmed on Charlie's T.V. I decided to settle on a morning programme which looked like it just started. It had a nice colour scheme of orange, white and blue. I think it was called Sunrise.

The two main presenters came on the screen. One was a blonde, middle aged woman while the other was a bald man in his 50's. They did the normal things like reading the news and sport and then it went back to the main presenters. They started laughing and smiling and cracking jokes. Honestly I didn't know how they did it. Nobody can be that happy in the morning.

I was pulled out of my gaze on the screen by Charlie thumping down the stairs.

"Hey Dad how are you"

He jumped into the ground in surprise. I let out a small giggle

"Morning Bells. I'm good"

Since I was planning on refurbishing my room with no money I decided I'd ask Charlie to borrow some money

"Hey dad could you please lend me some money so I can buy some new things for my room" I asked as sweetly as possible

"Sure" he walked over to where his wallet was sitting on the bench. He opened it up and pulled out a card. "Here is my card. Buy what you need. Just remember I expect you to pay this back" he said sternly as he chucked me the card. "The pin number so you can use it is 4826".

"Thank you dad" I said happily. "And don't worry about me paying you back. I'm actually planning on getting a job after settling into school" I quickly added on.

"That's good. I'm glad you have decided to get a job. Now I'm off to my job" he said as he walked over to the door.

"Bye Bella"

"Bye Dad" I yelled just as I heard the door close.

My dad was a lawyer. He had a fair bit of money but he didn't really brag about it. But even though he had money he didn't just hand it out, he expected you to pay it back.

I heard the car reverse put the driveway and go down the street towards the city. I sat in the lounge room and continued watching the happy people on the screen. They must really like caffeine or something.

By the time I actually got off the couch it was 8:00am. I went into the kitchen and washed up my cup. I was kind of a neat freak. I dragged my feet up the stairs and into my room where I went to get dressed. I grabbed out a pair of blue denim skinny jeans and orange shirt. I put a bubble-gum green hoodie over the top and went downstairs. I never wore make-up unless I was going out.

I went down stairs and grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl sitting in the middle of the table and bit a huge chunk out of the side. I went and picked up my keys and the debit card Charlie had given me. I also went and grabbed a few dollars off his money piles which he used to buy the paper with in the morning.

I made my way out the door and locked it. I continued down the road while eating my apple until I arrived at the bus stop two streets away where I saw a few people around my age. I didn't have to wait long for my bus. I boarded the bus to the mall and paid my money to the grey haired driver.

I was on the bus for about 15 minutes before I pulled in front of the mall. I thanked the driver and got off the bus. I walked through the automatic doors of the mall. It was really nice and huge. There must have been hundreds of stores in here. It had changed a lot in the four years since I had seen the place last.

I walked over to a map of the mall trying to find a store where I could buy things for my room. There was a store called Lin-something, I didn't really take notice. It was located very close to where I was so that's where I decided to go first

I walked down to the store where I bought a set of blue sheets and a white, blue and beige bedspread. I loved the colour blue at the moment but my favourite colour always changes. I then went to this store called Freedom where I bought all these different things for my room. I got a few nice lights and decorative items for around my room while keeping with the blue, white and beige décor.

I didn't realise the time until I checked my watch which read 2:30pm. I decided then I would make my way home. I walked out the same doors I entered the mall through and made my way to the taxi ranks, I couldn't be bothered to wait for the bus.

I waited about 2 minutes before a taxi actually showed up. I walked up to the boot of the taxi and opened it up. I placed my few bags in the back and closed the top. I then walked to the back seat door and opened it. I slid into the back of the car and put on seatbelt.

"Where would you like to go" The taxi driver asked. He looked around 50.

I told him my address and he nodded an okay. I relaxed in to the seats and waited for the journey to end. I wasn't in the cab for very long before I felt it pull up to the curb. I payed the cab driver with the money I had taken out of the ATM and thanked him. I then retrieved my bags and went inside.

When I got inside I decided I would get straight to work on my room. I went up to my room and started emptying things out. I grabbed a box out of the spare room and started putting all my dolls and other toys in it. I then moved all my things except for the big things like my bed and drawers in to the spare room. When I finished taking everything out I started putting all the new things in.

By the time I had finished my new room it was about it was 5:05pm. My room actually looked pretty good. I was thankful that all my furniture was all white or my room would have looked really funny. The bed cover was a really nice blue with white and beige. I had a really nice beige and blue artwork on the wall and a white shag rug on the walls. Also I was lucky that, years ago when Charlie let me paint my walls that I choose light blue.

I went and cleaned up all the stuff I had used then went downstairs to make dinner. When I got downstairs I was surprised to see Charlie standing at the stove.

"Dad what are you doing in the kitchen. Ever since I can remember you have been a safety hazard in the kitchen" I said as I went over and grabbed the wooden spoon out of his hand.

He turned around and looked at me. That was the first time I realised he was wearing a pink, frilly apron. I tried to contain my laughter but I couldn't hold it in. I burst out laughing.

"Bella I can cook you know, and FYI I have got much better at cooking since the last time you came" Charlie stated trying to be 'hip'.

"Dad please don't try and be cool and do you really think I am going to take you seriously in a pink, frilly apron" I said. He looked down to see what I meant. He immediately blushed. Damn my father for that trait.

"I can see why you wouldn't take me seriously but" all of a sudden the kitchen timer went off "dinners ready" Charlie said.

I went and sat down at the table waiting for the food to come over. I was starting to get nervous of what the food was. I didn't really want food poisoning on my second day in Australia. Charlie came up behind me and placed a bowl of spaghetti bolognaise.

"Charlie you are sure this meat is cooked" I inquired while playing with my food

"Yes I'm sure look ill eat it first" he said while placing food in his mouth, he then looked up "see not poisonous".

I cautiously placed some in my mouth and was surprised that it actually tasted good. "Well someone's been watching cooking' I joked and went back to eating.

We ate in silence and I ate until I was full. I hadn't realised how tired I was until I went upstairs. I changed it to a pair of my track pants and a singlet and laid on my bed where I slowly went to sleep

**

**Love it, hate it, wont know until you review it (Do you get my drift)**

**So hope you liked it. If you have time give my friends story a go.**

**So thanks for reading**

**Peace**

**Mackie**


End file.
